


Our Kind of Love

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Bellamy, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, complete and utter fluff, missing each other, separated and not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts from <strong>otherearthly</strong>: 1, 4, 7 for the bellarke conversation starters.</p><p>1. “Can I kiss you?”<br/>4. “I’m flirting with you.”<br/>7. “How long has it been?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for these prompts! They were a lot of fluffy fun. A little short, but I hope you like them! :)  
> Title from the song by Lady Antebellum.

“Excuse me?”

Clarke stared down at Bellamy, trying to hide her own shock while he smiled crookedly.

“Can I kiss you?” He repeated.

“Kiss me?” Her voice was a squeak. “Why?”

He laughed as if it was obvious. “Because I want to, that’s why, princess.”

His fingers played with a strand of her hair as he lay on the mat, completely unbothered by his admission. Meanwhile Clarke struggled to form a full sentence. Never would she have thought four words could turn her world upside down.

“I think you had too much of that moonshine,” she finally managed. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head anywhere?”

“Nope. I was with you the whole time, remember? You always take such good care of me.” He tapped her nose lightly and she resisted the urge to smile back. This was all too strange.

“That’s right,” she murmured. She’d brought him back to her tent - because it was closer - when it became clear he didn’t need anymore of Monty’s latest concoction. But she _had_ been enjoying herself, and god he was a cute drunk, so she’d curled up on the ground next to him while he stretched out on the mat. And then he’d gone and said _that_ and she couldn’t think about anything else.

Bellamy waved a hand in front of her face, startling her. The lopsided grin remained firmly in place. “Whaddya say, princess?” 

She studied him curiously. “You didn’t answer my question. Why do you want to kiss _me?_ ”

“Because you’re Clarke. You’re kind and beautiful and brilliant and bossy and you could kick my ass any day of the week, but you don’t. Usually.”

The response rolled so easily off his lips that she was caught completely off guard yet again. All she could do was stare. Bellamy was still smiling at her, though now it had become something soft and thoughtful and she found herself wondering just what his mouth might feel like under hers. 

A shout of laughter outside made her jump, shaking all the thoughts from her head. Then Bellamy put his hand on her knee to steady her and she jumped for an entirely different reason.

“Are you gonna leave me hanging?” He smiled, utterly charming. _And utterly drunk,_ Clarke thought wryly.

She brushed his hair back. “How about you ask me again when you’re sober, okay?”

He heaved an exaggerated sigh but didn’t seem too disappointed for some reason. A small smile still played on his lips, and she poked him in the ribs.

“See, you’re not even upset. You can’t have wanted to kiss me _that_ much.”

But Bellamy shook his head. “That’s not it.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow expectantly.

He grinned devastatingly. “I’ll wear you down, princess. Just give it time.”

“Is that so?” 

He nodded, his eyes drifting shut. “You wait and see. You’ll give in. Someday.”

Clarke watched him a few moments longer before leaving, unable to help the smile that stretched across her face the rest of the night. 

When Bellamy emerged the next morning, he found her sending off the hunting group with extra instructions. 

“Thanks for the tent, princess.”

“Sure. How’s your head?”

“I’ve had worse.” He looked around, a tad skittish, then stepped closer. “I… I didn’t say anything strange last night, did I?”

It took all she had to keep her voice neutral. “Not that I remember. Why?”

“Just checking.” He shrugged, but was clearly relieved. “What’s on the agenda today?”

She hid her grin and consulted the checklist in her notebook. “I just sent Miller’s group off to get some more meat. After that last batch was stored incorrectly, I want to make sure we keep some extra in case.” They both wrinkled their nose at the reminder of the stench that had stuck around for days. “Murphy said something about needing more furs for the winter, and Raven’s still trying to boost the signal from the new tower. Lexa's ambassador is here again to barter for goods... " She trailed off hopefully and he groaned. 

"Please," she wheedled. "I sent Monroe and Tanner already, but they could really use the backup."

He rubbed his eyes but nodded. “I’ll take care of it." He bent down with a grunt to retrieve his gun, swinging the strap across his back. "I swear, that woman is gonna be the death of me.”

Clarke grinned and nudged him. “Just give it time. I’m sure you’ll wear her down. Someday.” 

She bit her lip and turned away to get her medkit. His sharp intake of breath echoed behind her as she headed for the ship, but she didn’t dare look back until she was nearly inside. His wide-eyed gaze was still latched onto her. She leaned against the entryway and grinned widely, watching his face clear immediately in surprise, then giddy realization. When he took a step in her direction, she lifted an eyebrow and pointed at the other tent. 

His mouth opened in a knowing laugh. _Bossy princess,_ he mouthed. But he was still smiling as he strolled away.


	2. I'm flirting with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. "I'm flirting with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the great feedback guys! :)

“It’s one thing if they’re alone,” Bellamy grumbled. “But do they have to be so obvious about it?”

“Come on,” Clarke nudged him as they walked through the woods. “It’s not so bad.”

“Tell me that after Kaitlyn accidentally grabs _your_ ass one day.” 

Clarke dissolved into giggles again at his disgruntled expression. He had been _so_ offended by that. It hadn’t helped when she meekly offered the explanation that she’d thought it was Miller’s ass. 

“They’re in love,” she said once she’d stopped laughing.

“ _Love_ is what my sister and Lincoln have,” he said firmly, and she smiled up at him. How much he’d changed from the angry boy who set foot on Earth so long ago. Then his nose wrinkled. “ _This_... this is… ”

“Puppy love?” She offered helpfully.

He rolled his eyes but she saw his mouth turn up briefly. They walked in silence for a few minutes until she spotted a familiar dotted plant. She knelt to make a quick sketch, trying not to get distracted when he leaned over her shoulder to see the final product. He smelled like a rainstorm, and it made her dizzy.

“I think we have some charcoal left over in the smokehouse.” His voice was low and thoughtful against her ear. “Do you want me to put it aside for you?”

It was a small thing, a simple gesture that made her heart swell. He did that more and more lately - a gentle hand on her waist while they studied the latest maps drawn by the patrols; a light brush of her hair as he firmly told her to stop working for the day; the soft, teasing smile he sent her way when they'd finally settled another argument. It was confusing her feelings to no end. And others were starting to notice.

Clarke pushed herself to her feet and began walking again. “No, don’t do that. You never know when we’ll need it.”

“It’s just charcoal, princess.” He fell into step beside her. 

“Maybe. But you still shouldn’t do it. I shouldn’t get any special favors.”

“What?” He laughed in surprise. “Where is this coming from?”

When she didn’t answer, he grasped her elbow lightly. “Clarke, hey. Talk to me.”

The tenderness in his voice made her sigh. “It’s nothing… just silly talk, that’s all.” She chewed her lip, not slowing down. But he waited patiently until she finally burst out, “Your sister thinks you’re flirting with me.”

She kept her eyes on the ground, putting one foot in front of the other, waiting for his hand to pull away and for him to stutter out an excuse that of course, she would accept, and then they’d keep going on as if-

“Well of course I’m flirting with you.” He said it so matter-of-factly that Clarke’s head whipped around.

“What?”

Her foot caught on an upturned tree root and she lost her balance, falling flat on her face. The breath was knocked out of her for more than one reason as she rolled to her back with a groan. Bellamy crouched next to her in concern, his hand cradling her cheek as he scanned her for injury. 

“Shit, Clarke, are you okay?”

Her mind was still hung up on the _I'm flirting with you_ part. 

“You can’t just _say_ something like that!” She protested.

His eyes flew to hers, and when his mouth pressed in a line she knew he was trying not to laugh. She hit his shoulder. “Seriously. I would have thought you’d at least have a little bit more… panache.”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. “Panache?”

“Yes. It means-”

“I know what it means, princess.” Though exasperated, he smiled.

But Clarke was still annoyed with his casual nature. “Oh yeah? Prove it,” she challenged. She was still lying on the ground while he hovered over her. A single dark eyebrow arched. _Challenge accepted._

She shivered. 

His grin became devious as he leaned closer, and her heart leapt into her throat. His breath ghosted over her ear. “Panache,” he drawled, “is to have a grand-” his lips dragged across her jaw “-stylish-” he moved excruciatingly slowly down her neck, “or dashing manner.”

Clarke shivered unwittingly as his mouth brushed her skin, not realizing her hands had curled into his shirt. It was all she could do not to arch off the ground under his touch. Bellamy lifted his head with a knowing smirk that stabbed her with overwhelming desire. Then he abruptly pulled back, standing and holding out a hand to help her up. 

“Did I pass the test?”

She rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t a test.” Her breathless voice was unfamiliar even to her.

“Sure.” Bellamy tucked her hair back carefully, eyes roaming her face. “It doesn’t look like you’re hurt, but be careful for today anyways, okay?” A finger to her lips stopped the protest he knew was coming. “For my sanity, princess.”

“Fine.” Clarke wondered if she was lightheaded from the fall or from him. “Is that also your idea of flirting?”

“Depends. Is it working?” He grinned.

The blood that rushed into her cheeks was more than enough answer for him.


	3. How long has it been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. How long has it been?

Bellamy stalked into the tent, grumbling loudly. Nothing was going right today. Indra had taken offense _yet again_ at another one of Murphy’s dumbass comments that had been just a tad too loud, Monroe’s leg was almost certainly broken after she fell into another godforsaken old Grounder trap, and even Miller’s patient questioning was beginning to grind on his last nerve.

He longed for steady blue eyes and teasing pink lips and gentle, reassuring hands to tell him it would be okay, like she had so many times before.

But Clarke was many, many miles away on a mission of her own with Raven, Lincoln, and a mix of Grounders and Arkers alike. The logical part of his brain understood it was absolutely necessary, and he’d known - _predicted_ \- she would volunteer to lead the group the moment the idea came to fruition. That same part of his brain had also known that he would have to stay behind. It was what they did as leaders. It was the practical, smart choice.

And yet, he missed her.

He took the small two-way radio off his belt for what felt like the thousandth time, turning the dial to check if anything more than static would emit. Raven had worked her magic on these specifically for the trip. She’d tried to explain it to him in her usual manner - _even a monkey could understand_ \- but honestly the words had made his head hurt even more. It probably didn’t help that she chose the day he’d accidentally gotten clubbed while training the newbies. 

The point was that the walkies would remain active within a certain radius around the camp, allowing them to communicate for at least part of the journey. That had lasted about two days before Clarke’s group ventured out of range, and he’d been left with literal radio silence ever since.

Footsteps crunched on the ground behind him and Octavia ducked into the tent, her expression firm and stubborn as ever.

“How long has it been?” She asked.

“What?”

“How long has it been since Clarke left?”

He ground his teeth. “About 10 days.” _And 5 hours, 40 minutes._

“And how long have you been a complete ass?”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Well, now that’s-”

“Don’t even.” She held up a hand knowingly. “Bell, I know you miss her, but you can’t just bite everyone’s head off because of it.”

Bellamy protested immediately. “I am _not_ yelling at anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“Really?” She propped her hands on her hips. “I just saw Miller slink away from you like you were contagious. The recruits flinch every time you walk by. Even Murphy looks happier than you do.”

“Oh, like you’re a great beacon of hope,” he shot back. “Barking at the entire medical staff, practically using the newbies to sharpen your knives. And don’t tell me that extra half bottle of moonshine just mysteriously disappeared.”

She colored but lifted her chin defiantly. “At least I’m not in denial about it.”

They both glared at each other for a few minutes.

It was Octavia who broke first. She sniggered, snorted, then doubled over in laughter. Bellamy felt a smile pull at his own face as his sister clutched her sides.

“We’re ridiculous,” she gasped. “Antagonizing each other over who’s more lonely without their other half. Who’d ever have thought it?”

Now he let out a rueful chuckle. This _was_ surreal, no doubt. They both grinned sheepishly before Octavia’s expression softened. “I know you’re worried, big brother. So am I. But you’re our leader, and right now we’re all walking on eggshells around you.”

He exhaled heavily, rubbing his neck. He knew she was right, but that didn’t make it any easier. “What do you want me to do, O?”

Before she could reply, the radio static crackled in his hand. Bellamy fumbled and nearly dropped it in his haste to twist the dial, trying to find the right frequency. He heard a garbled voice, then more silence, then another slight twist to the right, and - 

“Bellamy?”

Clarke’s voice filtered through the tiny speaker, and he had to sit down on the cot before his legs buckled. Octavia hovered over him as he sighed gratefully. Her voice was like a balm to his sore mind.

“Hey, princess,” he said hoarsely.

“You sound awful.” Her concern was evident even through the small radio. He smiled.

Then Octavia snatched it from his hand. “That’s because he’s miserable. Clarke, hurry your ass up or there’s going to be no camp left. Seriously, he’s _insufferable,_ I swear-”

“Octavia!” Bellamy recovered from his shock and grabbed the walkie back. Unfazed, she yelled a cheery, “Say hi to Lincoln for me,” and sauntered from the tent.

He collapsed on the cot again as Clarke’s soft laughter filled his ears. It was the best thing he’d heard in days. He sat there unmoving, simply basking in the sound for a few moments.

“So things went well?” He asked finally.

“Yeah, really well. We stopped to rest so I thought I’d try the radio again. Raven’s been insisting it should work.” She paused. “I’ve been checking every day, just in case.”

“Me too.”

Bellamy could practically see the soft smile bloom on her face. 

“Tell me you’re close,” he whispered.

There came a longing sigh. “Still about three days. And we’re stopping at Lincoln’s village for an extra day or two to pick up supplies and tend to a few people.”

That was almost another week. But it was a week they’d at least have radio contact. He could deal with that.

“Any serious injuries?”

“No, nothing like that,” she reassured quickly. “I’d just feel better if they got more than a few hours of rest on something other than cold dirt.”

Bellamy nodded before realizing she couldn’t see him. “Probably for the best. You should rest, too. You sound tired.”

“I will," she promised. Then her voice brightened. "Also I’m hoping to do a bit more trading.”

Of course she was. Ever resourceful, his princess. Bellamy felt compelled to warn her all the same. “I wouldn’t count on that too much. Indra’s being a hardass again.”

“What’s new,” she replied dryly.

Bellamy chuckled, feeling the tension slip from his body. He couldn’t even bring himself to care when his name was called several times outside.

“I have to go,” he said into the speaker.

“I heard.” Her voice was full of amusement. “Be nice.”

“I’m always nice.”

She laughed again. A foolish grin remained firmly plastered on his face the rest of the day, and he made no attempt to disguise it.

~~~~~~~~

Two nights later, Bellamy stood by the gate at his familiar post. Miller was in the sick bay, having finally succumbed to the cold that had been nagging him for days. Under Octavia’s strict orders, he was confined to bed rest - no strenuous activity whatsoever. Bellamy hadn't argued. It was obvious the kid needed the break. Besides, he more than deserved it. He was a good guy.

Bellamy leaned back against a tree, looking out into the distance. The half-moon shone brightly against the dark sky. It was late, and the camp was quiet aside from a few snores. He loved this time of night, when the bustle stopped long enough to let him hear his own thoughts again. As usual his mind wandered to Clarke. He hoped she'd finally gotten some rest.

As if on cue, the radio at his hip came to life with a beep.

Bellamy unlatched it with a surprised grin. “Princess?”

“Hey.” Clarke sounded odd. “Where are you?”

“By the east gate. Why are you still awake?” He asked.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” She countered.

“I took the extra watch tonight. Miller’s sick and Monroe’s got that broken leg.”

“She broke her leg?” There was a strange rustling behind her voice, as if she was moving. He brushed it off and rubbed his face tiredly.

“Oh shit, yeah. I forgot to tell you. It just happened a couple days back.”

“Damn.” Clarke sighed. “Do we still have those old crutches?”

“Yeah. And O found an old walking boot in storage. Hopefully that’ll help later on. For now I’m not letting her do much.”

“Which means more for you.”

In his mind, she was already shaking her head. She was always worrying about him. _Eat this, sit down, be careful..._ Her voice still wavered shakily out of the speaker. He couldn’t figure out why that nagged at him, but it was overtaken by his happiness at hearing her voice again.

“I’ll be fine, Clarke.” _Just come home._

“I know. Still,” she said a little breathlessly, “I’ll feel better when I’m back.”

Bellamy smiled to himself. _Me too._

“Besides,” she continued, “we can’t have you selflessly volunteering to cover everyone’s shift, now. It wouldn’t do for our leader to faint.”

“That’s me. Selfless as ever.”

She laughed brightly. “God, you _are_ insufferable.”

Her voice was loud and clear, and it took him a moment to realize her voice hadn’t come from the radio.

It came from right behind him.

Bellamy whirled around to find Clarke standing a few feet away, hands on her hips and a bemused smile lighting her face. He looked down at the radio in his hand and then back up to her.

“You can’t even let me surprise you properly,” she complained.

A startled laugh left his mouth, and then three steps later she was in his arms. He lifted her off the ground, burying his face into her hair with a deep sigh. She clutched his shoulders tightly, her arms locked around his neck. Her happy murmur echoed into his ear. His heart thudded loudly, crashing against his ribcage. _homehomehome._

Finally he set her down, his lips brushing along her neck. “Missed me that much, huh, princess?” He teased.

“Shut up.” Clarke pulled his mouth to hers, and then there was no more talking for a very long time. The radios lay forgotten on the grass.

It was safe to say he was absolutely useless for the rest of his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay not gonna lie, I had so much fun with this I'm probably going to do a Clarke POV of this chapter too :)


	4. How long has it been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. How long has it been?
> 
> -Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shame. All the fluff.

Clarke finished re-dressing the wound on Kaiya’s arm, binding the wrap tightly.

“There.” She smiled. “That should hold until we get back.”

The other woman nodded and clasped her hand in thanks. Clarke patted her arm. “Get some rest, okay? Let the others take the next watch.”

With a sigh, she got to her feet and looked around. The rest of their group was scattered in the clearing, disheveled and exhausted but otherwise content. They had been successful in their mission, and that was enough to make everyone count their blessings. Her eyes wandered over the few wounded, taking in every limp, every awkwardly cradled arm. 

Lincoln came to stand beside her. “You’ve taken good care of my people,” he said.

Clarke smiled up at him. “You’d do the same for us.” She pursed her lips. “I know we’re only a few days from camp, but your village is on the way, right?”

He nodded. “What are you thinking?”

“Would it help to stop there an extra day, just to let everyone rest properly? I feel like we’ve been going full steam ahead ever since we left. It might be good for them.”

He gazed out at the group thoughtfully, his eyes catching the same things she had moments before. “It would certainly help. But… do you not want to return to Bellamy?”

Clarke flushed. He hadn’t said _to camp._ Was it that obvious? “I… ”

“Of course she does,” Raven butted in loudly. “Haven’t you seen her fiddling with that radio every damn day?” 

In spite of herself, Clarke’s fingers returned to the small walkie at her waist. It had been her only connection to the camp - to _Bellamy_ \- in the first few days, and all she wanted was for one freaking sign of life from the little black box just so she could hear his voice again.

Not that she hadn’t heard it in her head the whole trip.

_Keep an eye out, princess._

_Hey, watch it with that knife. I’d like to keep all my fingers, thank you._

_Just had to take the long way, didn’t you?_

_Come home already._

Raven waved a hand in front of her face, startling her. Clarke reddened even further, clearing her throat. Her friend raised a knowing eyebrow.

“See? Completely lovesick,” she teased.

“Shut up,” Clarke muttered.

But Lincoln was smiling. “It’s not easy being away from those you love,” he said solemnly, and she knew he was thinking of Octavia. “It’s good that you miss him. It means you do not take your time for granted when you are together.”

She didn’t reply until Raven nudged her. “How long has it been?”

“Hmm?”

“How long has it been since you tried the radio?”

“A couple hours.” _2 hours, 11 minutes._

“So try it again,” Raven said in a softer voice. Clarke nodded and headed for the perimeter of the clearing, finding a spot she could still see the others from without being disturbed. Taking the walkie out, she twisted the dial like Raven had showed her. At first, there was just the usual static, and she sighed.

But then garbled words punctured the static and she neary dropped the radio, hastily switching the dial back, trying to find it again. “Hello?” She inched it left, then right, a little more right… Her heart pounded. _Come on come on come-_

The rush of static stopped.

“Bellamy?” She said it tentatively, not wanting to get her hopes up.

There came something like a sigh.

“Hey, princess.”

His voice settled over her like a warm blanket, and Clarke pressed her forehead to the tree trunk. _Finally._ All she wanted was to stay that way, saying _hi_ the whole time, but her mind focused on the drained nature of his voice.

“You sound awful.”

She expected to hear some smart reply. What she got was Octavia.

“That’s because he’s miserable. Clarke, hurry your ass up or there’s going to be no camp left. Seriously, he’s _insufferable,_ I swear-”

“Octavia!” Bellamy’s voice interrupted, chagrined and sheepish. Clarke felt a foolish smile stretch across her face as his sister yelled a cheery, “Say hi to Lincoln for me!” 

Then there was silence.

She couldn’t quite help the laughter that burst out, overjoyed at this small miracle. Bellamy didn’t seem to mind. She could already see his mouth trying to pull up at the corners.

“So things went well?” He asked as she caught her breath.

“Yeah, really well. We stopped to rest so I thought I’d try the radio again. Raven’s been insisting it should work.” She paused. “I’ve been checking every day, just in case.”

“Me too.” 

She smiled.

“Tell me you’re close,” he whispered.

A longing sigh escaped her. “Still about three days. And we’re stopping at Lincoln’s village for an extra day or two to pick up supplies and tend to a few people.”

She could almost hear him calculating in his head. That was almost another week. But it was a week they’d at least have radio contact. 

“Any serious injuries?” He asked in concern.

“No, nothing like that,” she reassured quickly. “I’d just feel better if they got more than a few hours of rest on something other than cold dirt.”

“Probably for the best,” he agreed. “You should rest, too. You sound tired.”

Clarke smiled at his concern. “I will,” she promised. “Also, I’m hoping to do a bit more trading.”

“I wouldn’t count on that too much,” he replied wryly. “Indra’s being a hardass again.”

“What’s new.”

Bellamy chuckled, low and warm, and Clarke let herself savor the sound. Faintly, she heard his name being called.

“I have to go,” he said, but he didn’t seem bothered.

“I heard.” She grinned. “Be nice.”

“I’m always nice.”

She laughed again, sitting there for a long time afterwards with a foolish grin on her face.

~~~~~~~~

Two nights later, Clarke snuck in through Raven’s Gate with Raven herself at her side. 

“They’ll be fine, Clarke.” Raven poked her side. “Stop worrying so much and go find your man.”

Clarke opened her mouth to respond, _he’s not_ my _man_ , but shut it immediately. It would have been the most useless lie she’d ever told. Because of course he was hers, just as she was his.

Someone stepped from the shadows and both girls froze. 

“Shoulda known you’d be eager to find me, Reyes.”

Clarke watched as a surprised smile lit up Raven’s face for a second. Then she quickly squashed it as Wick stepped foward with a small flashlight. 

“In your dreams,” she replied archly.

“Funny you should say that, because you’ve been all I dream about lately.”

Raven’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Wick grinned easily.

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Hey. Thanks for cutting the electricity.”

“Sure.”

Clarke glanced at Raven, who was still staring at Wick. With a small grin, she left them behind and headed for Bellamy’s tent. The camp was quiet aside from the occasional snore. She had to try hard not to skip all the way. Her heart had lightened with every step they took towards the gate, and now that she was inside, all she wanted was to find him and shake him awake.

Ducking inside his tent, her smile disappeared when she saw his empty cot. _What the hell?_

She groaned quietly. He _would_ make this difficult. With a sigh, she unlatched the radio at her belt and switched the dial, waiting for it to connect. He answered almost immediately, both delighted and surprised at once.

“Princess?” 

“Hey.” She tried to keep her voice down as she peeked out of the tent. “Where are you?”

“By the east gate. Why are you still awake?” He asked.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” She countered, already moving.

“I took the extra watch tonight,” he explained. _Of course you did._ “Miller’s sick and Monroe’s got that broken leg.”

Clarke nearly stopped in surprise. “She broke her leg?” 

“Oh shit, yeah. I forgot to tell you. It just happened a couple days back.”

“Damn. Do we still have those old crutches?”

“Yeah. And O found an old walking boot in storage. Hopefully that’ll help later on.” He sighed. “For now I’m not letting her do much.”

“Which means more for you.” She shook her head, rounding the last of the tents and creeping through the trees towards the gate. Bellamy was always doing too much, despite her protests to take a break now and then. Some days she was lucky if he ate one meal, let alone three.

“I’ll be fine, Clarke.” His voice said he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“I know.” She caught sight of his tall form leaning against a tree trunk, and her heart crashed into her stomach. “Still, I’ll feel better when I’m back.”

He didn’t reply, but she knew he was smiling.

“Besides,” she continued, inching closer, “we can’t have you selflessly volunteering to cover everyone’s shift, now. It wouldn’t do for our leader to faint.”

“That’s me,” he said cheekily. “Selfless as ever.”

She laughed brightly into the darkness, foregoing the radio altogether a she got within a few feet. “God, you _are_ insufferable.”

Bellamy was frozen in place for a moment, and she grinned triumphantly, her hands on her hips as she waited for his mind to catch up to what his heart already knew. Then he whirled around, eyes wide. He looked down at the radio in his hand and then back up to her in shock.

“You can’t even let me surprise you properly,” she complained.

A startled laugh left his mouth, and then three steps later she was in his arms. She held him tightly, her arms locked around his neck. She nuzzled the skin under his ear, breathing in the scent of pine and leather. Her feet left the ground as Bellamy’s deep sigh vibrated into her skin. He buried his face against her hair. Clarke squeezed him even tighter, her whole body alive and thrumming as her pulse thudded loudly. _homehomehome._

Finally he set her down but didn’t loosen his grip at all. His lips brushed along her neck, making her knees weak. 

“Missed me that much, huh, princess?” 

God, he was infuriating. God help her, she loved him.

“Shut up.” Clarke pulled his mouth to hers, and then there was no more talking for a very long time. The radios lay forgotten on the grass.

She made it a point to make him absolutely useless for the rest of his watch.


End file.
